vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raim Horde Morpheus
Summary Raim Horde Morpheus is the main protagonist of the manhwa, Wizardly Tower He is one of the 24 Grand Magicians who shook the World a millennium ago His goal is to rebuild his Tower as before the current setting, he already had a Tower but it was blown up during an experiment, and to do so, he is currently helping a Noble, who in turn supports him financially Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely higher Name: Raim Horde Morpheus, King of Dreams, Keeper of Dreams, The Overlord, Carnivorous Satan, The Demon Eater Origin: Wizardly Tower Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly in his 60s Classification: Grand Magician, Dream Walker, Scholar Powers and Abilities: Air Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Acausality, Clairvoyance, Creation, Damage Boost, Dimensional Storage, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Illusion Creation, Invisibility, Magic, Martial Arts, Power Nullification, Regeneration, Summoning, Teleportation, Transformation, Resistance to Dream Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Fate Manipulation, Likely Limited Blood Manipulation, Likely Limited Time Manipulation, Likely Limited Sealing Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely higher (Made a hole around himself and his disciples with his Aura and made a huge hole with a casual spell) Speed: At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Stronger than someone that could deflect countless fragments, flew to the air this fast, and landed on the ground this fast) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+, likely higher Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely higher (Took an attack from Grand Alive who is comparable to him then later repelled an attack from him) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters to hundreds of kilometers with spells Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (He himself can combine 12 types of Magic even when Magicians that can combine 4 types of Magic are rare at the current Era and took him 60 years to be a Grand Magician) Weaknesses: An Aura Master using up all of their Aura Mana will make them collapse, if he was to lie, he could hurt his soul and Magic, and maintaining the Dream of the Worldy Source is something that he can't maintain for too long Feats: Show * Attack Potency - Also superior to his Disciple that could do this * Attack Potency - Casually killed a Sandworm that's this big * Attack Potency - Finger jabbed two peoples heads * Attack Potency - Sliced off trees and slightly damaged the surrounding just to get some firewood * Attack Potency - Who could also do this * Speed - Also superior to Letto who could kill his countless enemies before they could fully react * Speed - While also overpowering him in a later fight * Durability - Scholars have to train their bodies so he should be able to survive his own spells * Durability - Superior to someone that can tank this Notable Attacks/Techniques: Air Manipulation: : Gust: Cast a spell that lets out a gust of wind : Tornado: Fuses several types of magic then points onto his target, letting out a tornado Dream Manipulation: Can enter other peoples Dreams due to being a Scholar and a Dream Walker, make a Dream and let someone in, support those who consumes his Blood and Dreams to not be become a Doll that can't feel any emotion, and use Dream Magic : The Revelation of Dreams: Fuses 8 types of Magic to cast a spell onto people that shows its dreamer ten different futures to choose from : Piece Snatch: Get a piece of a person's Dream by touching them : Karma: By touching a person, he can changes the persons Karma, which is everything that the persons done so far, and change it to a Nightmare, setting a time limit on how long they'll stay in their Dreams, then let them get swallowed by Saigerard : The Truth of the Abyss: Touches a person to make them enter the Abyss, in which the Abyss can't be broken even by another Dream Walker. Inside the Abyss, the target will meet a Nemesis that knows everything about the target while also acting according to the target's hidden desires. The caster of this spell will also know the memory of the affected target : Dual Lances: Fuses 4 types of Magic to cast a spell that surrounds both of his arms with Lances made out of Dreams : Dreams and Reality Doll: Use up all of the strength of Dreams and Reality to strengthen himself and transform into a Dreams and Reality Doll : Dreams and Reality Sense: Sense the flow of Energy by casting a spell on his eyes : Dream Dual Palm Thrust: Creates a ball of Dreams between his 2 palms then hits a target with it, sending them back : Dream Swipe: Surrounds his fist with Dreams then swipes his hand : Energy Shots: Surrounds his fist with Dreams then lets out an energy of Dreams : Weakness Sense: Sense the weakness of a person by casting a spell on his eyes Electricity Manipulation: : Lightning of Havoc: Fuses 3 types of Magic to cast a spell that lets out a barrage of purple lightning from both of his palms Fear Manipulation: : Dragon Fear: Amplifies his words towards his enemies with Fear, making them unconscious Fire Manipulation: : Fireball Shower: Brings forth countless fireballs floating behind him, then aiming it towards his enemy : Flames of Explosion: Creates a fireball then aim it towards his enemy : Arrows of Extreme: Summon countless fireballs around him, aiming towards his enemies : Fire Burst: Cast a spell then erupt fire from his palm Ice Manipulation: : Consecutive Frost Bolts: Creates a ball of Ice onto his hands then aim countless ice shards towards his enemies, freezing them : Arrows of Pure White Ice: Lets out countless giant ice shards towards his target Life Manipulation: : Force of a Soul: Fuses 4 types of Magic to drain the life force of his targets Sleep Manipulation: : Sleep Touch: Just by putting his palm in front of his target, he can make them fall asleep : Sleep Contract: By making a contract with him, he lets out a beam of light that will reach the intended target of the contract to make the target fall asleep : Sleep Smoke: Create smoke that will make the target fall asleep if breath in Smoke Manipulation: : Fog of Magic: Create a fog that fills the area Water Manipulation: : Waterfall: Lets out a small gush of water on top of his target Acausality: Can exist when he isn't supposed to exist Clairvoyance: Can analyze the structure of an item and make a real life hologram : Coordinates: Creates a screen that creates the map of the area while also letting him zoom in to see what's happening at a specific place : and Golem #28 Sees what his Golems see Creation: : Wood Creation: Create a platform Damage Boost: Increases his targets abilities such as power, agility, sight, hearing, defense, and accuracy Extrasensory Perception: Can see feel and see traces of Magic and a Dream Walker's energy Flight: Can naturally fly Forcefield Creation: : T'ai Chi Ch'uan: Creates a barrier in front of his palm : Dream Barrier: Cast a barrier of Dreams in front of his palm Healing: : Heal: Treats the target of their injuries : Soreness Cure: Treats the target of their soreness Illusion Creation: : Golden Armor: Creates a golden set of armor for him to wear Invisibility: : Invisibility: Can become invisible Magic: Is a Grand Magician who doesn't need any incantations to use his Magic Martial Arts: Scholars train their body Power Nullification: : Magic Suppression: Makes magic unavailable within a certain area Regeneration: Can regenerate the wounds of his Golems Summoning: : Saigerard: Produce a magic circle that will bring forth Saigerard, a Demon from Pandamonium : Bird: Produce a magic circle onto his hand that brings forth a bird : Beasts: Summons countless beasts that come out of holes around him : Golem: Summons countless Golems : Golem #28: Summons Golem #28 by sacrificing the other Golems Teleportation: : Teleport: Can teleport himself or teleport others Transformation: : Dreams and Reality Doll Use up all of the strength of Dreams and Reality to strengthen himself and transform into a Dreams and Reality Doll Dream Manipulation Resistance: A Dream Walker can resist the effects of Dream Magic Existence Erasure Resistance: Survives the effect of Dark Magic that could have erased him Fate Manipulation Resistance: Dream Walkers aren't constrained by Fate and Destiny and he can't get affected by Karma as he transcended and his disciples also can't get Karma due to him Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wizardly Tower Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Air Users Category:Dream Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Life Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Water Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Creation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users